wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
France
, discarding the unnecessary red and blue thirds. The French tried to reject the idea, but gave up]] Awful communistAnd liberal, and Godless country - they don't like George W. Bush and killing people in wars. They didn't also didn't believe Tony Blair when he said there were evil weapons in Iraq - and for that they are hated by all. The place is infested with Muslims like a second coming of plague rats. They should go back to North Africa to tend their pigs. Marseille has had enough. This country is a member of the European Union. France is part of Old Europe. In the tradition of changing names of foods like French Fries to Freedom Fries, and French Toast to Freedom Toast, it has been suggested that we change all maps from France, to Freedomland. It is suspected that the idea will be met with little resistance, since the Freedomlanders would simply surrender if pressured. French Pastimes Some of the most popular French pastimes include: * Creating the English Monarchy * smoking * Sneering in cafes * abortion * cheese eating * drinking wine * existentialism * sarcasm * rudeness * Getting invaded by Germans * surrendering * freedom-hating * going on strike * wearing berets * Burning American flags * Refusing to wash * pretending to be trapped in a box * being afraid * Refusing to shave (applies to women) * Laughing like frogs * Downplaying the effects of an American Trade Embargo * Molesting children * Allowing Africans to burn their country * Being indignant * self-hating * incest * Beheading their leaders * Bear-loving French Medicine France is world famous for its minimal developments in the fields of medicine and scientists. Whenever they discover something it is quickly turned over to American scientists so that they may see the real use of the discovery. That's mostly because the French are afraid of medicine. They cure their people by using witches and sorcery like the famous witch Joan of Arc. French people are not normal and prefer to take pills up their ass. Not only is it sexual satisfaction but it also is a place bears won't look when tearing the French to pieces. Many french people are known to keep whole life savings up their ass for safe keeping. French Women ]] The French women are well known for their resemblance to Bears, due to lack of shaving. Many scientists attribute the creation of the unholiest race, the French-Canadians, to this fact. War The French aren't good at it. They've never had anyone good at it, except maybe Napolean, Joan of Arc, La Hire, Bertrand du Guesclin, Turenne, the Great Conde, William of Normandy, Henry IV, Davout, Soult, Massena, Suchet, Foch, Montcalm, Francois-Henry de Montmorency, Nicolas Catinat, Vauban, Moreau, Gaston de Foix, Leclerc, Tassigny, Latouche Treville, Suffren, Joffre, d'Esperey, and Charles of Anjou, among others. That's nothing. The French army only fights until the other side fights back or threatens to. In World War I, they were such wussies they had Russia as their first choice for an ally. That's a bit desperate. Then they got the Brits as an ally, and they sucked slightly less. However, they still got beat by the Germans when they got just 40 miles from Paris. That's...pretty sad. The only reason they didn't lose and that half of Europe isn't ruled by Germany is that the Germans were to busy staring at the French women (they like that sort of thing), they didn't realize they could have won the war right there. Still, the French had to fake a letter saying that the Germans were trying to attack America. It started out as an April Fools' joke, but we went a long with it (we were still hungover from Christmas, beer was reeeeeely alchoholic back then). So, we decided to save the Allies. And we did. In World War II, they saw their own reflection and surrendered to it which allowed the Nazis to occupy them which was great because they were afraid that America would bring freedom to France. They promised to lead the peace keeping coalition in Lebanon, but realized that there might be fighting there and decided to only send 2000 troops, which is good because the only difference between 2000 French soldiers and 200,000 is fewer prisoners. Two of the few victories for the French military include the American Revolution (they did send LaFayette and a few ships) and World War I. Some have also alleged that the French triumphed in conquering England in 1066, the First Crusade, the Fourth Crusade, the Bouvines War, the Saintonge War, the Conquest of Sicily, the invasions of Flanders, the War of Saint-Sardos, the Hundred Years War, the War of the League of Cambrai, the Thirty Years War, the War of Devolution, the Franco-Dutch War, the War of the Reunions, the War of the Quadruple Alliance, the War of the Polish Succession, the War of the Austrian Succession, the War of the First Coalition, the War of the Second Coalition, The War of the Third Coalition, the War of the Fourth Coalition, the War of the Fifth Coalition, the French conquest of Algeria, the Pastry War, the Crimean War, the Franco-Austrian War, the Mandingo Wars, the Sino-French War, the Franco-Dahomey War, the Franco-Siamese War, and the Riff War, among others. The people who allege this stuff are, of course, total morons. These were also wars where America fought as well. This is the first French rule of war: France helped America to be free, America can do the same. The French military was also rather successful under the leadership of Napoleon (a Corsican, from Corsica, not France). This is the second French rule of war: France is only successful when its leader is not French. The French are synonymous with surrendery and so it is difficult to believe that they have actually won a war. Some historians suggest that there are nations on this planet even surrenderier than the French.The notion is dubious, most of these nations are in Africa which may or may not exist and one of these countries is Canada which is populated by liberals and therefore constituting no major military victory (see Countries that surrendered to France). The French Revolution In the late 18th Century, the French tried to copy America by holding their own Revolution. It was a battle to see who could surrender first, the aristocrats or the peasants. The aristocrats were quickest. However, once the peasants killed all the kings and aristocrats they became confused and began surrendering to each other. They even invented the Guillotine, so that they could slaughter themselves more efficiently. This self-Genocide was actually the most beneficial thing they've even done for the rest of the world. Things the French are Afraid of Countries That Have Surrendered To France When one mentions the word France, the word surrender should automatically spring into one's mind. The French are synonymous with surrendery and so it would be difficult to believe that they have ever won a war, however some historians suggest that there are nations on this planet even surrenderier than the French. Most of these nations are in Africa which may or may not exist and one of these countries is Canada which is populated by liberals and therefore constituting no major military victory. *Canada *Spain *Haiti *French Guiana *Morocco *Algeria *Tunisia *Benin (as Dahomey) *Burkina Faso *Côte d'Ivoire *Guinea *Mali *Mauritania *Niger *Senegal *Togo *Cameroon *Central African Republic (as Oubangui Chari) *Chad *Gabon *Republic of the Congo *Madagascar *Mauritius *Lebanon *French Indochina *Vietnam *Cambodia *Laos See Also * French * Surrendery * French-Canadian * Acadian * Deporty * Old Europe External Links * Suggested Improvements for France